Stardust
by raquellu47
Summary: "Le gustaba sentarse en los tejados o ir en avión porque creía que si te acercabas todo lo humanamente posible al espacio que rodea la Tierra, quizá podías coger un poco del polvo caído que hace a las estrellas tan bonitas." (One-shot).


**Tropecé con ese poema en instagram y nada más leerlo me vino la imagen de Brittany en un tejado mirando hacia las estrellas. No sé por qué precisamente ella pero cuanto más me paraba a pensarlo, mejor me cuadraban las cosas. Así que, aquí está la historia.**

 **No está situado en un tiempo concreto, cualquier momento comprendido entre la primera película y la segunda sirve. Jesse no existe, ¿vale?, me he tomado esa pequeña libertad. La cursiva es para un flashback, los mensajes centrados son los que Beca manda y los que tienen la hora a la izquierda son los que recibe. Y creo que eso es todo.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Stardust**

She liked to sit on rooftops

And go on airplanes because

She believed that if you got

As close as you humanly could

To the space surrounding

Earth, maybe you could catch some of the falling dust

That makes stars so beautiful.

\- a.y

-ooo-

Beca Mitchell no es una persona normal.

Si fuera una persona normal, no iría caminando a casa a las 2:33 de la madrugada, iluminando el camino con la linterna de su iPhone. Si fuera una persona normal, preservaría el 10% de batería que le queda y quitaría la música que truena en sus oídos desde los caros cascos que usa como protectores del mundo real y para llenar ese extraño silencio que se apodera del campus durante las noches de días de diario – que la llamen loca, pero prefiere no escuchar si alguien decide emboscarla –. Si fuera una persona normal, admitiría que eso de hacer remixes es solo un hobbie y no trabajaría en una estación de radio universitaria que prácticamente nadie escucha. Si fuera una persona normal, no habría aceptado el turno de noche que Luke le había ofrecido y que supone acostarse a las cinco de la mañana.

Pero volviendo al principio… No, una persona normal no volvería andando a casa sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad después de que haya habido un apagón en todo el campus de Barden. Para empezar, porque la gente normal a esas horas está durmiendo. Y ha pensado tantas veces la palabra "normal" que empieza a sonarle de todo menos normal.

Vale, tiene que parar. Ya.

Sacude la cabeza para despejarse del sueño que se está apoderando de ella, sus extremidades pesadas, sus reflejos lentos, sus fuerzas menguantes. La gravilla cruje bajo la suela de sus botas. Hace que el haz de luz que desprende su móvil gire para alumbrar dónde tiene que pisar, le gustaría llegar a la casa de las Bellas de una pieza y no tener que arrastrarse con un tobillo torcido o vete tú a saber qué otras desgracias le pueden pasar en ese camino solitario. De verdad, Beca es muy torpe; para ella, eso es arriesgar su vida al límite.

Tararea por lo bajo la canción que comienza a sonar en sus cascos, la opción de "aleatorio" funciona tan bien como siempre y ha elegido reproducirle todas las canciones del nuevo EP de un artista. Pura arbitrariedad, vamos.

Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando entrevé en la oscuridad la sombra de la casa de dos pisos. Su iPhone vibra en su mano, sobresaltándola. Se toma unos segundos para calmar su acelerado corazón, que choca contra sus costillas como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho. Disminuye el paso hasta quedarse parada frente a las escaleras delanteras. Baja un poco el volumen – la voz suave del cantante la distrae – y desbloquea la pantalla.

El aviso de un WhatsApp nuevo espera tranquilamente a que le lea.

.

 **Luke WBUJ**

últ. conexión a las 2:36

(2:36) Te has ido?

Sí, sin luz no hay nada que pueda hacer allí

(2:37) Ya

(2:37) Has cerrado bien todo?

Sí

(2:37) Segura?

(2:38) Te recuerdo que…

.

Beca levanta la vista del móvil sin terminar de leer el último mensaje de su jefe y suelta un bufido. Pasó una vez, una _única_ vez, ¡hacía siglos ya! Pero el británico siempre lo saca a relucir a la más mínima oportunidad. Le recuerda a Beca ese refrán que solía decir su madre cuando ella era pequeña: "Por una vez que maté a un perro, mataperros me llamaron."

.

Afirmativo

Lo comprobé varias veces

Tranquilo que mañana no vas a encontrarte con serpentinas colgando del techo

.

«Ni a mí me va a tocar recogerlas a las seis de la mañana a pesar de que solo hacía una hora que había terminado de trabajar y ya había llegado a casa», piensa con amargura.

.

(2:41) Perfecto

(2:41) Gracias, Becky

.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco y bufa de nuevo. ¿De verdad es tan difícil de recordar su nombre? Después de un buen tiempo trabajando juntos, Luke todavía no se lo sabe bien.

Está a punto de subir los escalones de ladrillo del porche delantero, con la imagen de su cama calentita ya en la mente, cuando algo duro choca contra su frente. Por un instante cree que es un mosquito tonto que no la ha visto en la oscuridad, pero se da cuenta de que el móvil le alumbra la cara a la perfección. Entonces piensa que está empezando a llover, estira la palma de la mano para ver si caen más gotas de agua, aunque en el cielo no hay ni una sola nube.

 _Plock._ Otro impacto contra su cabeza, esta vez en el pelo. _Plock._ En su mejilla. _Plock._ En su hombro. _Plock._ En su ceja y ¡auch, ahí duele!

Frunce el ceño y se quita los cascos, pausando la música, molesta y confundida a partes iguales. Recupera el objeto que ha atentado contra ella de entre sus rizos castaños y lo gira entre sus dedos, iluminándolo con la linterna del iPhone.

¿Qué coño? ¿Desde cuándo llueven M&M's? «Como Amy se entere de esto…», piensa Beca. Todavía recuerda con lucidez la locura que posee a su amiga cuando esos pequeños cacahuetes recubiertos de chocolate de colores están involucrados. Con decir que nunca había visto correr – verticalmente – tan rápido a Amy es suficiente.

 _Plock._ Otro más la golpea, devolviéndola a la realidad. La bolita da contra su pecho y se cuela en su escote.

\- ¡Diez puntos! – exclama una voz desde un lugar indefinido por encima de Beca.

La DJ pega tal brinco que le extraña no estar sentada en la chimenea cuando abre los ojos de nuevo. Mira a su alrededor, frenética, el haz de luz blanca girando con ella.

Está sola. Sin embargo, juraría haber escuchado a…

\- Estoy aquí, Becs.

Ahí está otra vez la inconfundible voz de Chloe, aunque es apenas un susurro. ¿Pero dónde es _aquí_ exactamente? La morena no lo sabe.

 _Plock._ Un séptimo M&M acierta en su barbilla.

\- ¡Hey! – protesta demasiado alto.

\- ¡Ssshh! Vas a despertar a las demás – le regaña Chloe.

\- ¡Pues deja de atacarme! – sisea Beca.

En respuesta, solo se oye la risa ahogada de la pelirroja. La DJ gira sobe sí misma una vez más, escrutando las sombras, pero el camino de grava está desierto, al igual que el porche. Además, los M&M's están cayendo del cielo. Por fin se le ocurre mirar hacia arriba y capta el destello de una sonrisa en el tejado antes de que otra bolita aterrice en su frente.

\- ¡Chloe! – chista, enfurruñada.

\- Sube aquí arriba antes de que me quede sin M&M's, anda – se limita a replicar la aludida.

Beca hace caso – claro que hace caso, como si fuera capaz de decirle que no a Chloe, ¡ja! –. Abre lo más silenciosamente que puede la puerta principal de la casa, descalzándose y dejando las botas pegadas a la pared lateral, fuera del paso, porque no sería la primera vez que un estruendo las despierta y cuando bajan, asustadas, descubren a una Bella tirada en el suelo de la entrada porque ha tropezado con un zapato. Sube las escaleras de madera, saltando esa tercera tablilla que siempre cruje y a la que tiene cruzada en su lista negra. Ya en el segundo piso, se dirige sin necesidad de alumbrar el camino hacia la habitación de Chloe.

Deja su bolsa del portátil en el suelo junto a la mesa de trabajo de la pelirroja, conecta su iPhone moribundo al cargador desocupado de su amiga y se acerca a la ventana abierta de par en par. Entra una fresca brisa de la que es consciente ahora que no va andando con toda su concentración puesta en colocar un pie delante del otro sin tropezar. Se desvía un momento para robarle una chaqueta deportiva a Chloe, ya que su camisa de cuadros de estilo leñador hace poco para protegerla del frío de esa noche otoñal. Sube la cremallera hasta la mitad y el aroma de la pelirroja la rodea como una nube casi tangible, como si fuera su mejor amiga dándole un abrazo.

Se pone de cuclillas en el banco acolchado que hay bajo la ventana del cuarto de Chloe, agarra el raíl como punto de apoyo antes de estirar las piernas y pasarlas, primero una y luego otra, al otro lado del marco de la ventana. Espera unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, a que el revoloteo nervioso de su estómago se calme un poco. Cuando siente que puede moverse sin temor a marearse, camina por las tejas de pizarra negra-azulada del tejado con el torso inclinado hacia delante para que si le falla un pie o se resbala, pueda tirarse rápidamente en busca de estabilidad.

Chloe está sentada cerca del borde, _demasiado_ cerca del borde para el gusto de Beca, pero no va a decir nada y arriesgarse a manchar su reputación de chica mala. La pelirroja ha extendido una manta escocesa en el suelo y se ha tumbado sobre ella envuelta en otra manta diferente. Al escuchar los pasos dubitativos de la DJ, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sonríe con dulzura.

Cuidadosamente, la morena se deja caer a su lado con un suspiro cansado.

\- Hey – saluda en tono quedo.

Acepta con un agradecimiento silencioso el trozo de manta que le tiende su amiga y se tapa con ella, el calor corporal de la pelirroja alcanzándola y calentándola. No se molesta en preguntar qué hace ahí arriba a las 2:55 de la madrugada, no es la primera vez que se encuentra a Chloe en el tejado. De hecho, la primera vez fue algo que Beca nunca olvidará, aunque solo sea por el auténtico terror que congeló su corazón durante unos segundos.

 _\- Stacie, ¿puedes darte un poco de vidilla? Se van a derretir los helados de las demás y luego la bronca me la como yo – se queja la DJ, asomándose entre los dos asientos delanteros del coche._

 _\- Perdona si no quiero que una piedra me salte la pintura, Beca – replica la morena._

 _Mantiene la aguja del velocímetro en 10 km/h para exasperación de sus pasajeras._

 _\- Creo que si me montara en una tortuga y me pusiera a tu lado, iría más rápido – comenta Amy con esa mirada pensativa que Beca ya ha aprendido a temer porque nunca presagia nada bueno._

 _\- Amy, no te ofendas, pero no aguantaría tu peso._

 _\- No me ofendo, mi pequeña inculturada. Se nota que no has visto las tortugas de Australia, esos pedazo bichos podrían llevar a un camión encima y todavía ser más rápidas que nosotras._

 _La DJ omite el hecho de que la rubia se ha inventado una palabra, también aprendió hace tiempo que es inútil corregir a la australiana con sus expresiones._

 _\- Bueno, no es difícil ir más rápido que nosotras – se decide por comentar, girando la cabeza para mirar a Stacie._

 _La joven no se da por aludida en ningún momento, es como si ni siquiera las estuviera escuchando. Sus ojos nunca abandonan el camino de gravilla, algo que, en cualquier otra situación, a Beca le habría proporcionado seguridad, ya que Chloe siempre conduce mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia donde tiene que mirar y no respeta los límites de velocidad. Quizá por eso ir a 10 km/h se le hace tan insufrible ahora que se ha acostumbrado a la pelirroja siendo su chófer particular._

 _Echa un vistazo a las bolsas de papel del McDonald's que lleva como compañeras de asiento trasero. Las hamburguesas siguen calientes, pero los helados lloran tanto que el agua está empezando a gotear al plástico que recubre todo._

 _Se inclina hacia delante de nuevo para meterle prisa a Stacie por quincuagésima vez, pero algo en el tejado del porche delantero de la casa de las Bellas capta su atención. Pensando que puede ser un ladrón o, más acertado, un Treblemaker con ganas de pelea, alarga una mano hacia el volante y enciende las luces largas._

 _\- ¡Beca, estáte quieta! – regaña Stacie dándole un manotazo._

 _La DJ no la escucha, se ha quedado pálida y siente que no puede respirar._

 _\- Oye, ¿esa del tejado no es Chloe? – pregunta entonces Amy, inclinándose ella también hacia el salpicadero._

 _Stacie frunce el ceño y reduce aún más la velocidad para mirar._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios hace ahí arriba?_

 _\- A lo mejor quiere hacer balconing – propone la australiana. – Solo que sin balcón. Ni piscina._

 _\- Amy, no digas tonterías._

 _\- Oh, ¿y si está tratando de suicidarse? ¿Deberíamos intervenir o hacer palomitas y observar?_

 _\- ¿Cómo va a querer suicidarse? ¡Es Chloe, por favor! Además, desde ahí arriba solo conseguiría romperse una pierna._

 _Beca asiste a la discusión entre sus amigas sin registrar las palabras. Algo la posee de golpe y antes siquiera de ser consciente de lo que está haciendo, tira del manillar de la puerta y la abre de un empujón. Salta del interior del coche y tropieza cuando su cuerpo en movimiento entra en contacto con el suelo inmóvil. Trastabilla pero recupera el equilibrio justo a tiempo. No se para a escuchar los gritos de Stacie ni a Amy haciendo de comentarista como si se tratara de una prueba de los juegos olímpicos. Echa a correr hacia la casa y se detiene justo bajo el porche, desde donde puede ver las piernas de la pelirroja colgando por el borde._

 _La urgencia la empuja a seguir corriendo, sube de un salto los escalones de ladrillo – todo un milagro teniendo en cuenta su corta estatura – y sigue hasta llegar al segundo piso de la casa. A esas alturas, mitad de las Bellas han salido del salón para ver qué está ocurriendo, por qué hay tanto escándalo._

 _Beca usa el borde de la barandilla para girar y se propulsa hacia la habitación de Chloe. Entra como una exhalación, frenando justo a tiempo para no llevarse la ventana por delante. Apenas nota el punto que tiene en el estómago y que pincha cada vez que respira, o que, para empezar, casi no puede respirar. Brevemente, hace una nota mental para tomarse más en serio los entrenamientos de cardio._

 _\- Chlo, ¿qué haces ahí fuera?_

 _La pelirroja se gira con una sonrisa radiante y un gesto tan lleno de energía y tan cercano al borde del tejado que los dedos de Beca se vuelven blancos por la fuerza con la que agarra el marco de la ventana._

 _\- Becs. Ven, siéntate conmigo – palmea un sitio a su lado sobre una manta escocesa roja y verde._

 _La DJ titubea notablemente. Nunca le han gustado las alturas. No es que tenga vértigo – sí que lo tiene – pero le hacen sentir insegura – más bien aterrorizada –. Prefiere un suelo firme bajo las suelas de sus Converse, antes que aire. Reúne toda su valentía y se pone de rodillas en el banco que Chloe tiene bajo la ventana. La vista se le desenfoca aunque todavía está literalmente dentro de la casa. Coge aire profundamente y pasa las piernas una a una al otro lado hasta quedar sentada en el raíl._

 _Siente las rodillas flojas cuando apoya todo su peso en ellas y, fugazmente, se imagina lo cómico que sería que el tejado cediera bajo ella y aterrizara en medio del porche. «Cómicamente desastroso», piensa mientras avanza centímetro a centímetro sobre la pizarra hasta que poco más y se tira de plancha al lado de Chloe._

 _\- Hola – saluda esta con una de sus sonrisas radiantes._

 _Las luces amarillentas que iluminan vagamente el camino de gravilla que conecta el lago, la casa de los Treblemakers y la de las Bellas, tiñen el pelo de la joven de tonos cobrizos y dorados. Sus ojos brillan con millones de emociones embotelladas, y Beca se olvida por unas milésimas de segundos qué ha ocurrido para que esté en un tejado._

 _\- Chloe, quiero que sepas que, pasara lo que pasara, estoy aquí – Su voz se la roba la vista vertiginosa que tiene desde ese punto, de modo que solo puede hablar en un susurro ronco._

 _La pelirroja parece confundida._

 _\- ¿A qué te refie…? Oh – Entonces suelta una sonora carcajada. – Oh, Becs, no voy a saltar. Es solo que, a veces, necesito escapar un poco de tanta loca junta, ¿sabes? – hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la casa que se alza a sus espaldas._

 _La DJ se la queda mirando, ahora es ella la confundida y – para qué negarlo – dolida. De verdad, que ha temido por la vida de su amiga, ¿y ella se ríe en su cara? ¿Después de un sprint del que hasta Aubrey se sentiría orgullosa?_

 _Chloe debe de notarlo porque se traga la risa aunque su pecho sigue sacudiéndose de vez en cuando._

 _\- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpa. Y lo dice de verdad, se le nota –. No pretendía asustarte._

 _\- No me… - comienza a negar la morena._

 _\- Aunque es muy dulce por tu parte preocuparte por mí así – continúa la Bella sin hacer caso omiso._

 _Bueno, si Chloe dice que es dulce… Quizá rebaje un poco la intensidad de su protesta. O quizá se olvide completamente de refutarlo. Beca nunca es capaz de pensar cuando el rostro de la pelirroja está tan cerca al suyo, y ahora que se ha quedado hipnotizada por sus increíbles ojos azules y no ve lo que se extiende a sus pies, es consciente por primera vez de que están_ muy _cerca._

 _Chloe sigue acortando la distancia y la morena se olvida completamente de respirar porque, joder, tanta cercanía es demasiado para su cerebro, que está a punto de cortocircuitarse. El hueco entre ambas desaparece y los labios de la pelirroja se posan un rato más de lo normal en la mejilla de Beca. Y lo único en lo que ella puede pensar es en cómo Chloe no se está quemando porque la DJ siente su rostro arder._

 _\- Gracias – murmura la pelirroja sin separar sus labios de la piel de la morena, de forma que mandan una oleada de hormigueo con cada roce._

 _Entonces se aleja y sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, y Beca se acuerda de coger una gran bocanada de aire silenciosamente. Aparta la mirada, aunque en seguida se arrepiente cuando vuelve a ver los metros que la separan del suelo._

 _\- Erm… - intenta hablar, la garganta seca. – Chlo, ¿crees que podríamos volver dentro?_

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunta la aludida, distraída. Parece que la petición de Beca se registra en su mente con un poco de retraso porque frunce el ceño una fracción de segundo antes de asentir y sonreír de nuevo –. Claro._

 _Se levanta con una agilidad pasmosa por la que la DJ siente envidia y miedo a partes iguales. De verdad, esos movimientos súbitos tan cerca del borde deberían estar prohibidos. De hecho, está segura de que tiene que existir alguna ley en la Constitución de Casas de Atlanta que prohíba subir a los tejados. Tiene que buscarla y enseñársela a Chloe._

 _Una vez de vuelta a la habitación de la pelirroja – Beca tiene que resistir la tentación de besar el suelo y agradecer haber sobrevivido a tal experiencia extrema –, la co-capitana de las Bellas deja la manta cuidadosamente doblada en el armario antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de la DJ y arrastrarla escaleras abajo porque "mmm huele a McDonald's y me estoy muriendo de hambre."_

Un bostezo la devuelve a la realidad. Se frota los ojos, acordándose tarde de que va maquillada. Se encoge de hombros mentalmente, tampoco es que nadie la vaya a ver con lo oscuro que está todo.

\- Hoy llegas pronto a casa – comenta en un susurro Chloe.

La DJ arrastra su mirada del cielo estrellado a los ojos de la pelirroja y siente que hay galaxias escondidas en ese azul bebé que merecen más la pena ser descubiertas que las del universo.

\- Sí, se ha ido la luz, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Beca es el tipo de persona que ya puede caer un meteorito en el campus justo delante de ella, que no se enteraría a no ser que alguien se lo señalara o se chocara directamente contra él. Y, aun así, es probable que se disculpara con un "perdona, tío" y siguiera su camino sin levantar ni un segundo la vista del móvil. Chloe, sin embargo, tiene la personalidad de un niño de siete años, constantemente conociendo gente, riéndose y haciendo preguntas. Chloe es el tipo de persona que se sabe hasta la marca de la comida del gato del conserje del turno de noche, y no por casualidad, sino porque le _interesa._ Es por eso, más que nada, que a la morena le extraña que no sepa que se ha ido la luz.

\- Claro que me he dado cuenta, se me ha apagado el ordenador a la mitad de un capítulo de The 100.

La DJ suelta una risa, porque claro que Chloe se da cuenta de un apagón cuando su Mac se queda sin batería y ve que no funciona el enchufe.

\- A mí no me hace gracia, estaba muy interesante – refunfuña la pelirroja de esa forma que Beca encuentra tan adorable –. Clarke y Lexa acababan de…

\- ¡Calla, calla, calla! – la corta la morena tapándose los oídos y, en un acto reflejo, cerrando los ojos también –. ¡Spoilers no!

\- ¿Segura que no quieres saberlo? Porque…

Cubre la boca de Chloe, que está sonriendo con maldad, con sus manos antes de que más palabras dañinas salgan de entre sus labios. Siente algo húmedo contra la palma y tarda en procesar que es una lengua.

\- ¡Puaj! – se queja, limpiándose la mano en la sudadera que lleva la pelirroja –. ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Oye – entorna los ojos, fijándose por primera vez en las letras impresas en la parte delantera de la prenda –, ¿esa no es _mi_ sudadera?

\- Sí – contesta Chloe sin un ápice de arrepentimiento –. Y esa mi chaqueta – señala con la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Beca.

\- Pero tienes _exactamente_ la misma sudadera en granate.

\- Ya, pero me gusta más la tuya.

Ugh, de verdad que no puede negarle nada a la pelirroja. Se hace un silencio cómodo entre ambas mientras sus ojos vagan por el amplio cielo, las estrellas brillantes como nunca en la noche oscura. Ni una luz rompe las sombras. Es precioso.

Sin darse cuenta, Beca rebusca en los cajones de su memoria en busca de las historias que su padre solía leerle de un libro sobre mitología griega antes de irse a dormir cuando era pequeña. Antes de las peleas, antes del divorcio. Cuando su infancia todavía era de color azul – porque detestaba el rosa –, creía en la magia y los cuentos de hadas, consideraba a sus padres la prueba real de que el amor verdadero existe y la idea de que un día todo aquello pudiera desaparecer jamás cruzaba su mente.

Recuerda el meterse bajo las pesadas mantas de invierno de la cama, abrazada a su oso de peluche – llamado Leonardo, Leo para los amigos, y al que todavía conserva – los ojos como platos, abiertos por la fascinación. Observaba a su padre hacer el tonto por la habitación, interpretando a los diferentes personajes con voces ridículas que nunca fallaban a la hora de arrancarle una carcajada. También recuerda tumbarse en la húmeda hierba del jardín trasero de su casa en las noches veraniegas y quedarse dormida tratando de ver una estrella fugaz, su madre en la hamaca con un libro mientras su padre le susurraba al oído las constelaciones y las historias que se escondían tras ellas.

Tiempos lejanos. Tiempos felices.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquiere Chloe en un susurro apenas audible que tira de Beca para sacarla de la melancolía y la devuelve al duro tejado de pizarra y la rasposa manta escocesa.

No se fía de su voz así que se limita a asentir.

Chloe puede leerla con la misma facilidad que lee una de esas revistas de moda que tanto le gustan o una buena novela, se conoce hasta su más pequeña mueca, el sentimiento oculto tras una respuesta sarcástica. De modo que sabe que Beca no le está contando la verdad al decir que no pasa nada, toda su postura lo grita a los cuatro vientos, y la preocupación que siente por su mejor amiga la empuja a preguntar y preguntar y preguntar aunque eso suponga enfadar a la morena porque sabe que, eventualmente, sucumbirá y le contará qué le ocurre.

Pero también sabe que, a veces, es mejor dejar algunas cosas como están. Así que le devuelve el favor a Beca, al fin y al cabo, ella no le ha preguntado qué hace tan tarde despierta, qué la ha llevado a necesitar huir de su habitación vacía y buscar el consuelo de las estrellas.

Lo deja pasar. Por el momento.

\- ¿Sabes por qué me gusta salir aquí fuera?

Beca gira la cabeza para mirarla, tomada por sorpresa.

\- ¿Para escapar? – Contesta, la duda notable en su voz –, porque a veces las Bellas son… - busca una forma suave de ponerlo –. Agobiantes.

Chloe sonríe con cierto tinte de tristeza.

\- En parte – concede, encogiendo un hombro. – Pero la verdadera razón es otra.

\- Vale – la morena alarga las vocales, insegura.

Normalmente si Chloe quiere decir algo, se limita a soltarlo como quien vomita, de golpe, sin rodeos, directa y eficiente. Las pocas veces que baila alrededor de un tema suele ser porque está nerviosa, porque le provoca incertidumbre o no sabe cómo va a reaccionar la(s) otra(s) persona(s).

Los minutos pasan pero la pelirroja no hace amago alguno de empezar a hablar, y es algo tan raro en ella que Beca se coloca de costado en las tejas para poder mirarla a la cara sin acabar con tortícolis por la postura. Su perfil es básicamente lo único que ve, ya que están pegadas la una a la otra.

Ojos azul oscuro recorren una nariz definida, la pequeña cicatriz de su frente iluminada por la luna. Largas pestañas se curvan como si estuvieran tratando de alcanzar el cielo, y ese azul bebé que la DJ encontró fascinante ya el primer día, está más cristalino que de costumbre, si es que eso es posible. Es entonces que Beca se fija por primera vez en el maquillaje estropeado por los bordes de los ojos de Chloe como si se hubiera secado a todo correr. Está segura de que, si hubiera algo de luz, podría ver claramente que la pelirroja ha estado llorando.

Y es extraño lo que se agita entre sus costillas. Parecido a la furia de una bestia enjaulada demasiado tiempo, pero similar también al ramalazo de preocupación y tristeza que se siente cuando algo en tu vida que crees constante, cambia de golpe. Su primera reacción es abrazar a Chloe hasta que se le pase lo que esté sintiendo, su segunda reacción es distraerla con cualquier tontería que la haga reír. Lo que hace, sin embargo, es muy diferente.

Se queda callada, a la espera. Va a hacer eso al ritmo que marque la pelirroja. Sin presión.

Chloe mantiene la vista en el cielo estrellado a pesar de que siente el intenso escrutinio de Beca igual que si echara láseres por los ojos. Las palabras flotan por su cabeza como mariposas salvajes que huyen cada vez que intenta atraparlas para ordenarlas. Y aunque sabe que la morena no es una persona paciente y está haciendo un esfuerzo por esperarla, no siente urgencia por llenar el silencio con banalidades.

\- Sé que va a sonar estúpido, pero me reconforta saber que las estrellas van a estar ahí todas las noches a pesar de ser libres para ir a cualquier parte del universo. Es como que… – se encoge de hombros –, si ellas pueden hacer lo mismo día tras día, no importa que yo siga aquí todavía.

La comprensión se abre paso por el rostro de Beca. Es consciente de golpe de qué día es, sabe que es cuando dan las notas de los exámenes finales. No hay que tener un Nobel para llegar a la conclusión de que Chloe no va a graduarse por un año más. Es probable que Literatura Rusa se le haya vuelto a atragantar y haya suspendido la asignatura una vez más. Beca también sabe que el padre de la pelirroja llama siempre a las nueve de la noche el día de la entrega de notas para saber los resultados de su hija.

\- ¿Te ha regañado mucho? – pregunta casi con miedo de saber la respuesta.

\- No – niega la co-capitana de las Bellas –. No hace falta que me eche la bronca, ¿sabes? No hace falta que diga nada, de hecho, _nunca_ me dice nada – Ojos azul bebé buscan a otros más oscuros y se centran en ellos intensamente –. Algunos silencios son más fuertes que las palabras. Quizá nunca me lo diga a la cara pero yo _sé_ que le estoy decepcionando con cada año que paso aquí en Barden.

Beca ve cómo la mirada de Chloe se va sumergiendo poco a poco en lágrimas y piensa, frenética, en cómo pararlas porque nunca ha sabido lidiar con gente llorando. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabe cómo actuar cuando ella misma está llorando!

Por pura desesperación, agarra las mejillas de la pelirroja de forma que sus pulgares recogen la mayoría de las gotas saladas que caen de esos pozos azules que su amiga tiene por ojos. Se acerca hasta que sus frentes están a milímetros de tocarse y niega con la cabeza.

\- Tu padre te quiere, si eso, estará preocupado, porque ya sabes cómo funcionan las mentes parentales, se habrá imaginado mil y una razones por las que no eres capaz de aprobar Literatura Rusa y ninguna será agradable.

\- Me ha dicho que las Bellas son una distracción y que debería dejarlas, que me roban demasiado tiempo de estudio con sus ensayos.

Para Chloe, las Bellas lo son todo. Literalmente todo. Pedirle que renuncie a ellas es igual que pedirle que renuncie a su corazón. La mataría, y, por desgracia, no es ninguna metáfora.

\- Solo necesitas organizarte – responde la DJ tras unos segundos de duda –. Unas horas para las Bellas, otras para los estudios. Se lo enseñas a tu padre, le demuestras que eres perfectamente capaz de compaginar las dos, y problema resuelto. Yo te ayudo, si quieres.

¿Es posible morir de exceso de esperanza? Porque los ojos de la pelirroja derrochan tanta que Beca tiene que planteárselo seriamente. Lo peor es que va dirigida hacia ella, Beca Mitchell, la persona más pesimista del mundo.

Sin embargo, se está empezando a dar cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por Chloe. Remarcando el "cualquier cosa".

\- Mi profesor de Literatura realmente creía que iba a aprobar este semestre, su cara cuando vio mi examen en blanco fue… - se le quiebra la voz. Sacude la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, como si se avergonzara –. Últimamente tengo la sensación de que no dejo de decepcionar a la gente que me rodea. Y esta noche, después de que mi padre se despidiera igual que si estuviera hablando con el pizzero y no con su hija… No pude más… Salir al tejado hace que me libre de esa sensación de asfixia. Miro al cielo, tan grande, tan inalcanzable, y me imagino que yo estoy ahí arriba y todo lo demás aquí abajo.

\- Suena solitario – susurra Beca sin pensar.

\- Lo es – una sonrisa triste se abre paso entre las lágrimas que corren libremente por el rostro de la pelirroja –. Pero tengo la esperanza de que se me pegue algo del polvo de estrellas que flota por el aire.

\- ¿Polvo de estrellas? ¿Como el que le echaba Campanilla a Wendy y los niños perdidos?

Chloe suelta una pequeña risa antes de negar.

\- No, ese es polvo de hadas. Cuando era pequeña, en clase de ciencias del colegio, nos hablaron de que los astros sueltan polvo al universo y a mí se me quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria. Desde entonces, cada vez que tengo un mal día, me subo a la zona más alta posible para que me caiga encima ese polvo que hace que las estrellas sean tan bonitas.

La morena no contesta, tampoco es que sepa qué decir después de eso. Siente que cualquier cosa que se le ocurre sonará despectiva, y no es lo que quiere transmitir precisamente.

Vuelve a situarse sobre su espalda y mira a las estrellas con nuevos ojos. Las ve brillar intensamente en la oscuridad del cielo, sin dejarse eclipsar por la luna llena. Ellas sí que tienen luz propia, no dependen de otras cosas para ser hermosas.

De alguna forma, le recuerda a Chloe. No puede evitar robar un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo: la pelirroja también está tumbada con los ojos trabados en la distancia. Restos de lágrimas manchan sus mejillas pero eso solo le aporta más encanto, más humanidad. Su cabello refleja la poca luz que hay con destellos cobrizos que le dan una ligera semejanza al fuego. Sus increíbles ojos azules tienen vida propia, cambiantes, expresivos.

Beca piensa entonces cómo una sonrisa de Chloe es capaz de iluminar una habitación entera, cómo su enérgica personalidad puede animar hasta a la persona más gris, cómo un abrazo suyo hace sentir seguridad y cariño en cualquier situación.

\- No lo necesitas – dice de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta la pelirroja, confundida.

\- No necesitas el polvo de estrellas – aclara Beca –. No necesitas ayuda de nadie ni de nada para ser bonita, o mejor, o diferente a como ya eres.

Ahí, en la soledad que les aporta el tejado y la oscuridad, el campus silencioso y el manto protector del cielo sobre ellas, la morena se siente capaz de cualquier cosa. De nuevo remarca el "cualquier cosa".

Traba sus ojos con los sorprendidos – y conmovidos – de su mejor amiga para darle más énfasis a su siguiente acción. Se alza sobre un codo, ignorando completamente al cielo porque ¿quién necesita estrellas cuando se tiene a Chloe Beale al lado? Entonces acaricia la mejilla de la pelirroja con el pulgar, sin poder evitar que se le desvíe la mirada a sus labios de forma fugaz antes de volver al azul bebé hipnótico.

\- Tú ya eres una estrella, Chlo – susurra.

Claro que tampoco podía prever que la joven reaccionara de esa forma. Antes de que Beca sepa qué está pasando, siente una mano en su nuca tirando de ella hacia abajo con tanta fuerza que no hay opción alguna a resistirse, aunque tampoco es que pueda porque todo ocurre demasiado rápido y solo registra un borrón de movimientos. Luego, toda su actividad cerebral se corta abruptamente cuando los labios de Chloe se posan sobre los suyos con intensidad.

Se queda paralizada durante lo que parece una eternidad pero que es muy posible que solo sean un par de segundos. Se recupera a tiempo para capturar esos labios que tienen la intención de besarla y luego desaparecer. Responde con las ganas acumuladas después de mucho tiempo renegando de ello.

Sabe a libertad, a lágrimas y a polvo de estrellas.

\- Como le cuentes a alguien que he dicho eso, te mato – amenaza Beca cuando se separa para coger aire.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – ríe Chloe.

La morena vuelve a juntar sus bocas pero, al moverse para no clavarse el borde de una teja en el codo que está soportando todo su peso, resbala unos centímetros en la manta escocesa y eso es suficiente para que se le ponga el corazón de amígdala.

La pelirroja la siente tensarse y se aparta, preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Beca se pasa la lengua por los labios nerviosamente, mirando a su alrededor como si acabara de acordarse de dónde está con exactitud.

\- ¿Crees que…? ¿Podríamos ir dentro, por favor? – pide, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? – le pica Chloe.

\- Chlo…

\- Vale, vale, vámonos – acepta la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que es mejor no pinchar mucho a la DJ con ese tema.

Se incorpora, recogiendo la manta con la que se han estado protegiendo del frío y en la que han estado tumbadas y haciendo un guiñapo con ambas. Agarra la mano de la morena, dándole un breve apretón antes de tirar de ella hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Van a cruzar al otro lado cuando Chloe le roba un beso más a Beca.

\- Gracias – dice –. Por llamarme estrella.

La DJ cierra los ojos y deja escapar un quejido.

\- Dijiste que no lo ibas a sacar a relucir – protesta.

La pelirroja se gira, ya de vuelta dentro de la casa, y sonríe con picardía.

\- Dije que no se lo contaría a otra gente, pero aquí solo estamos tú y yo y, oh, pienso recordártelo cada vez que pueda. No todos los días Beca Mitchell se pone ñoña.

La aludida se limita a hacer una mueca que es rápidamente borrada de su cara cuando Chloe la tira en su cama. Bueno, si esas van a ser las consecuencias, cree que podrá soportarlo.

 **Fin**


End file.
